Un día con los niños
by Niia.Loi
Summary: Clary está estresada y decide dejarle a Jace el cuidado de sus 3 hijos mientras ella e Izzy salen juntas. Jace quien realmente nunca se ha dedicado al cuidado diario de sus hijos, recibe la ayuda de Simon, Alec y Magnus o por lo menos sus concejos! *Alerta* puede contener spoiler de los demás libros!


**Este Fanfiction es creado por una fan para los fans, basado en la historia y personajes de Cazadores de las Sombras, los instrumentos mortales de la autora Cassandra Clare. ****Gracias por leerlo :D y por favor deja tus opiniones y comentarios!**

_**Sinopsis: **_

_Clary está estresada y decide dejarle a Jace el cuidado de sus 3 hijos mientras ella e Izzy salen juntas. Jace quien realmente nunca se ha dedicado al cuidado diario de sus 3 hijos, recibe la ayuda de Simon, Alec y Magnus o por lo menos sus concejos!_

***Antes de leer***

**La historia está contada desde diferentes puntos de vistas, intente captar algo de la esencia de cada personaje, no ha sido fácil y me encantaría que me dijeran que opinan de él. Por otro lado si encuentran algún error ortográfico, por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo ;D soy pésima con los puntos y las comas!.**

Narración | "Diálogos" | _Flashbacks | __*Palabras del Glosario_

**Glosario:**

_**Similac**__: Famosa formula de leche maternizada para bebes._

_**Natgeo:**__ Canal de televisión donde muestran programas de ciencias, animales y tecnología._

_**Winnie de Pooh:**__ Regordete osito amarillo de peluche que siempre come miel._

_**Glee:**__ Serie de televisión cómica-musical emitida por la cadena Fox._

_**The Walking Dead:**__ Serie de televisión inspirada en un comic creado por Robert Kirkman y Tony Moore._

* * *

**Un día con los niños**

"¿No puedes hacer que se callé?" Jace miro a Simon con exasperación, este tenía sus manos sobre sus oídos y en su cara una expresión de sufrimiento.

"Estoy intentando hacerlo desde hace una hora" Jace miro a la bebe que tenía en sus brazos, la pequeña de tan solo 8 meses, tenía el cabello rubio brillante y a pesar de que en ese momento tuviera el rostro deformado por el llanto, él sabía que ella era preciosa, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un rostro de ángel, aunque claro él era su padre, era algo obvio. "No tengo idea que es lo que quiere"

Simon que aún no quitaba las manos de su cabeza lo miro sorprendido, el llanto de la hija de Clary era realmente fuerte para un oído normal, para uno de vampiro como el suyo era destructivo. Vio como Jace intentaba mecer a la bebe contra su hombro con algo de torpeza. No podía creer que Jace no supiera como cuidar a la pequeña, no después de que el fuera el padre. En ese momento sonó un golpe en la puerta de entrada, estaban en la casa de Jace y Clary, en un barrio residencial de nueva york.

"No, Celine. No habrás la puerta" Jace grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pequeña niña de pelo rojo y ojos dorados, corrió a la puerta para abrirla, Simon se apresuró para detenerla y abrirla el mismo. Pero cuando estaba llegando hasta ella un pequeño remolino pelirrojo se le adelanto y junto a su hermana abrió la puerta.

"Tío Alex"

"Tío Magnus"

Dijeron ambos niños y se lanzaron hasta los recién llegados, Alec quien estaba vestido con jeans y un suéter azul tomo en sus brazos al pequeño William y Magnus quien llevaba su característica ropa con lentejuelas sujeto la mano de la niña.

"¿Por qué llora la pequeña Corine? " Pregunto Alec, a nadie en particular. Simon observo como entraban y cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

"Oh, Papá no sabe qué hacer para callarla" Dijo simplemente Will. Los gemelos tenían 3 años, y simón podía ver como se parecían un montón a Clary, en especial William. Celine tenía el mismo cabello largo y pelirrojo de su madre, pero a diferencia de su amiga, la niña había heredado los ojos dorados de su padre y la actitud típica de los Herondale. Por otro lado Will tenía los ojos de Clary, y su actitud era reservada a veces tímida, aunque de todas formas con aquellos que le conocían podía sacar su carácter.

Clary y Jace, se había casado hacía tres años, cuando ella cumplió los veintiuno, tres meses después de tener a los gemelos, en realidad para nadie fue una sorpresa que ella y Jace se convirtieran en padres, después de haber derrotado a Sebastián y haber casi borrado de sus memorias todo lo relacionado con Valentine, Clary y Jace habían comenzado a vivir juntos. La llegada de los gemelos no había sido una sorpresa para nadie que los conociera, sin embargo por raro que pareciera si para los padres, Simon podía recordar como de enojada estaba Clary cuando lo supo "Es culpa de Jace" le había dicho, aunque él creía que ambos había tenido la culpa ¿Por qué? bueno ambos eran necesarios para hacer un bebe.

"¿Cómo es que no sabes que quiere tu hija?" Pregunto Magnus y Jace lo miro casi con furia, sus hijos estaban rodeándolo como si él fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su Celine, sujetaba la mano de Magnus como si no quisiera soltarla nunca y eso sí que lo enfurecía.

"Bueno, Clary se fue y me dejo con ellos" Dijo Jace aún seguía meciendo a Corine en sus brazos, lloraba de hace tanto rato que su llanto ya casi no le molestaba, Casi.

"¿Cómo que se fue?" Pregunto Alec, su hijo William estaba colgando de su cuello y reía por algo que él y Celine se decían.

"Bueno…" Jace recordó como había comenzado todo esto.

_Esa mañana los gemelos habían entrado corriendo a su habitación despertándolos estaban gritando y peleándose por algo que ya ni recordaba, solo sabía que Celine lloraba mientras su hermano enojado le reclamaba a Jace que le dijera que él tenía la razón. Sus gritos terminaron por despertar a Corine que estaba durmiendo en su cuna junto a la cama y había comenzado a chillar. El y Clary se habían mirado unos segundos antes de actuar._

"_Bien Celine, basta de llorar" Había dicho Clary en tono exasperado mientras se acercaba hasta la cuna de su hija y la tomaba en brazos. Jace no podía culparla por estar enojada, la noche anterior Corine se había dormido muy tarde y la había mantenido despierta y cuando Clary estaba despierta Jace también._

"_Pero Mamá, William lo ha cogido" Grito su hija y se lanzó a los brazos de Jace a llorar "Papi…"_

_Jace tenía que admitir que tenía una debilidad por su hija, ella levanto sus dorados ojos hasta él y haciendo un puchero agito sus pestañas las lágrimas cayeron por sus sonrosadas mejillas._

"_William ¿Qué le has quitado a tu hermana?" Dijo Jace, sin dejar de mirar a Celine. _

"_¡Nada! Es mío, solo lo he guardado" Jace miro como su hijo se cruzaba de brazos en la orilla de la cama y hacia un pose enfurruñada, frunció el ceño._

"_¡Mentira! ¡Devuélveme mi peluche!" Comenzaron a gritar de nuevo, Clary que solo recién había podido calmar a Corine, tuvo que volver a alzarla cuando esta comenzó a llorar._

"_¡Papá!" Grito William, cuando Celine se lanzó a golpearlo._

"_¿Qué peluche?" preguntó Jace, intentando sujetar a Celine._

"_¡Mamá!" Grito Celine, cuando su hermano le jalo el cabello._

"_Clary…" dijo Jace, impresionado._

"_¡Mamá!" aullaron los gemelos._

"_¡Ya Basta!" Grito Clary, todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, incluso Corine dejo de llorar. Clary quien parecía al límite de su paciencia se acercó a Jace, quien aún estaba en la cama y puso a la bebe en sus brazos. Jace miro los ojos verdes de su hija. Caminando hacia donde los niños estaban Jace vio cómo su esposa separaba a cada uno y los sentaba junto a él en la cama. "Hoy te harás cargo de ellos" dijo con rotundidad._

"_¿Qué?" Luego Jace fue testigo de cómo su esposa tomaba el celular y llamaba por teléfono._

"_¿Isabelle?" guardo silencio, el supuso que su hermana le estaba contestando "ven a recogerme en quince minutos"_

_Después de eso, Jace vio cómo Clary se cambiaba de ropa. Los Mellizos se habían calmado y se distrajeron tomando un bloc de dibujo junto a lápices de colores de los materiales que Clary usaba para pintar. Mientras Corine se reía viendo los animales sobre su cuna. Isabelle llego veinte minutos después junto a Simon y ella y Clary se habían ido dejándolo con el vampiro. Esta última solo dio un beso a Corine antes de irse._

"Bien, supongo que está muy estresada" murmuro Alec, después de escuchar la historia de Jace. William y Celine habían desaparecido en el interior de la casa, dispuestos a hacer alguna travesura supuso Jace.

"¿Estresada? Rayos, simplemente se fue" bufo Jace, enojado, viendo como Corine tomaba aire para seguir llorando.

"¿Le has cambiado el pañal?" Pregunto Simon, Jace vio cómo se acercó hasta Celine que solo llevaba un vestido celeste y el pañal y olio. "Bien, estoy seguro que necesita un pañal nuevo. Apesta"

"¿En serio?" Jace hizo lo que simon y luego estiro sus brazos alejando a Corine de él "¡demonios! Tienes razón"

"Vaya, nunca creí oírte decir eso"

"¿Demonios?"

"No, que yo tengo razón" Dijo Simon satisfecho.

"Bueno, vampiro deberías de saber que no lo volverás a escuchar" Jace dejo a su hija en la mesa para bebes que tenían en la sala y fue a la habitación a buscar los pañales.

"Bueno y tú que haces aquí, Simon?" Pregunto Alec, que se había sentado en una silla junto a Corine.

"En realidad no sé, tu hermana me dijo que la acompañara y cuando llegamos aquí, simplemente me abandono" Simon dijo, camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una lata de bebida.

"¿Dónde fueron?" Alec había preguntado, pero de repente un estruendo sonó en el interior de la casa y todos se levantaron asustados. Se escucharon pasos y de repente William y Celine aparecieron por el corredor corriendo con cara de asustados.

"Oh, Dios. Han roto algo" Dijo Simon.

Resulto ser que ambos niños habían quebrado la ventana de la pequeña sala de armas que los Herondale, tenían en su casa. Habían estado intrusiando entre la enorme cantidad de cuchillos, navajas, espadas y estelas que sus padres guardaban y habían lanzado un cuchillo por la ventana, rompiéndola.

"No puedo creer que hicieran eso" Dijo Jace enojado, estaba intentando cambiar el pañal a Corine que aun lloraba.

"Pero fue Celine quien me empujo" William quien estaba llorando después de que Jace les gritara a ambos, se sentó junto a Magnus y Alec en el sofá.

"¡Mentira!" Grito Celine, que para sorpresa de todos, estaba bajo la mesilla del teléfono con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas y llorando. Simon no había podido evitar reír cuando vio la desesperación en el rostro de la niña al ver a Jace tan enojado con ella, la verdad es que si había empujado a su hermano y fue la que se llevó la peor parte, porque Jace la regaño diciéndole que por su culpa su hermano casi pudo haber muerto y que ella al ser la mayor de los dos, debería de ser más consiente y responsable. Todos sabían que para Celine su padre era el hombre más maravilloso del planeta y que el que él estuviera decepcionado de ella era demasiado para su pequeño corazón.

"Debería de castigarlos a ambos por haber entrado en la sala, se los prohibí ¿o acaso no escucharon?" Jace, se sorprendió al ver la tranquilidad y delicadeza con la que le quito el pañal a su hija, porque de verdad se sentía furioso con sus hijos. "¿Para qué infiernos son estas cosas?" Alec, que estaba junto a él tomo la caja de toallitas húmedas con doble Hoja, doble suavidad que Jace le mostraba.

"Son para que la limpies Jace" Dijo enojado "¿Cómo rayos nunca has cambiado un pañal? Es tu tercer bebe"

"Bueno, Con los gemelos recibimos mucha ayuda de Jocelyn y Maryse" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y limpiando a su hija que aun lloraba. Luego tomo el talco y lo miro con indecisión.

"¿Es en serio?" Alec se levantó con enfado y le arrebato el talco a Jace, echándole un poco a Celine, tomo el pañal nuevo con figuras de *_Winnie the Pooh_ y se lo puso con destreza en menos de dos minutos.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?" pregunto Simon, que aun bebía su soda. Alec se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y tomo a corine en brazos, la bebe se calmó por unos momentos.

"Deberías de desacerté de eso" Le dijo Magnus a Jace, apuntando el pañal sucio. Jace hizo una mueca y lo tomo para luego arrojarlo a la sesta de basura de la cocina. Soltó un suspiro, a pesar de los sollozos que aun emitía Celine la casa por fin estaba en silencio.

"Uaaaaaaaa" Todos se sorprendieron con el nuevo arrebato de llanto de Corine. Alec miro a Jace sin saber qué hacer, la bebe comenzó de nuevo a llorar en los hombros de su tío.

"¡Jesús!, saco tu energía" Murmuro Simon con cansancio, Jace no podía culparlo, el también estaba ya cansado del llanto de su hija. Miro a sus amigos, Alec sostenía a Corine e intercambiaba una mirada de preocupación con Magnus, quien en realidad parecía desconcertado.

"Tienen que darle de comer" La pequeña voz de Celine hizo que todos le prestaran atención, había salido de debajo de la mesa y aunque se podía ver como aun soltaba pequeños sollozos, estaba parada en medio de todos mirando a su padre con un rastro de coraje y arrogancia, como si le diera el mensaje a Jace que su regaño no era nada para ella. Levanto su mano y apunto el reloj en la pared, era medio día. "A esta hora mamá siempre le prepara un biberón" Dijo y le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, con decisión, retándolo a decirle algo. Jace elevo una ceja al ver el valor en su hija y luego no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Bien ¿podrías ayudarme, Princesa?" Dijo y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio el rostro de Celine iluminarse y correr hacia el para abrazarlo. La tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, pero de repente se giró y miro hacia el sillón, todavía sentado junto a Magnus. William parecía decepcionado de que su padre no le pidiera también a el que lo ayudara. "Will…"

A diferencia de su hermana, Will no poseía el carácter típico de los Herondale y era un niño al que le costaba hablar y demostrar sus emociones, pero a pesar de eso Jace pudo ver la inseguridad en el rostro de su hijo.

"Ven aquí, Hijo" William se puso de pie y camino muy lentamente hasta el, todos miraron la escena con atención. Cuando el niño llego a donde Jace aun miraba hacia el piso. "Vamos a hacerle la comida a tu hermanita" Le dijo con ternura y le acaricio la cabeza despeinándolo. El rostro de Will se transformó por la alegría.

Magnus miro el intercambio familiar con algo de envidia, pero a la vez le provocaba felicidad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Jace, el arrogante y sarcástico joven cazador de sombras que el conoció, se convertiría en un padre tan devoto de sus hijos. En realdad el suponía que la paternidad podría cambiar a cualquiera. Miro un momento a su novio, Alec estaba todavía meciendo a la bebe contra su hombro y susurrándole cosas en su oído intentando tranquilizarla. Definitivamente esto le provocaba nostalgia. "¿Qué vez? brujo" Simon se sentó a su lado y le arrebato con control de la TV. Magnus solo lo miro y suspiro.

"¿Qué leche prepara su madre?" Les pregunto Jace a los niños, había sentado a ambos sobre la encimera de la cocina y rebuscaba entre las despensas lo necesario para preparar la comida de Corine.

"Esta de aquí" William se puso de pie sobre la encimera y abrió una despensa, sacando un tarro azul de _*Similac_ Jace tomo el tarro y lo miro intrigado, de alguna forma esperaba solo verter leche líquida y calentarla, no tener que preparar una mezcla.

"Papá" Le regaño Celine, como si supiera lo que él pensaba, luego negó con la cabeza y le dijo "Necesitas hervir agua y luego echar…" Celine miro el tarro que él tenía en su mano "Dos cucharaditas y revolver"

"¿Cómo sabes que son dos?" Le pregunto jace, leyendo las instrucciones del frasco, efectivamente eran dos cucharadas.

"El dibujo" Celine se encogió de hombros, abrió el tarro de leche y con una pequeña cuchara de plástico celeste que había dentro midió la leche y el hecho en el biberón que Jace había sacado de una de las despensas. William quien se había bajado de la mesa de cocina, se dirigió hasta el hervidor y lo lleno con agua, encendiéndolo.

Estaba impresionado de lo independiente que podían ser sus hijos, aunque en verdad él sabía que esto era influencia de Clary. Tenía que admitir que normalmente el pasaba mucho tiempo fuera haciendo trabajos para La Clave como cazador y normalmente gran parte del día él estaba en el instituto con Alec e Isabelle. Clary, quien aún que seguía siendo llamada muchas veces por los cazadores para pequeños trabajos con runas, estaba la mayor parte del día en la casa con los niños trabajando en pinturas o esculturas, para las exposiciones de arte que hacia una vez al mes en una galería en el centro de Nueva York. Jace no era un padre ausente, en realidad se definía a el mismo como un padre que malcriaba a sus hijos, si Celine quería algo, él se lo compraba, si William quería otra cosa él nunca le decía que no. Y si Jace creía que Corine necesitaba un nuevo juguete de bebé él se dedicaba a buscárselo. Aunque le había impartido disciplina a sus hijos, recalcándole el que fueran responsables, valientes y buenos niños, sabía que el autocontrol y la independencia de sus hijos eran producto de Clarissa, pues como madre, ella siempre sabia cuando decir que no y cuando decir que sí. Él por otro lado no.

"Y entonces en _*NatGeo_ dijeron que los patos podían ser muy violentos…" William le hablaba a su hermana con seriedad y ella parecía estar asustada.

"¿Qué dices de los patos?" Pregunto Jace, vertiendo el agua hervida en el biberón de Corine y batiéndola.

"Odio los patos" dijo Celine con una expresión de repugnancia.

"Patos…" Murmuro jace distraído, tenía el pequeño biberón rosa bajo la llave del fregadero, para enfriarlo. El hablar de patos le hacía acordarse de…

"¿Jace, le falta mucho a eso?" La voz de Alec, lo devolvió a la realidad. Le llanto de su hija, que casi ya formaba parte del ambiente lo hizo apresurarse, se llevó el biberón a la boca para probarlo, la temperatura era perfecta.

"No, ya está listo" Bajando a Celine de la encimera, camino seguido de los niños hasta donde estaba Alec, este le paso a Corine que aun lloraba. Jace tomo a su hija en brazos y puso el biberón en su pequeña boca, el hermoso silencio lleno la casa. Su hija, que aún tenía el ceño fruncido abrió sus ojos verdes y los fijo en Jace, pudo jurar que vio en ellos un toque de reprimenda, como si su bebe estuviera regañándolo por demorar tanto. Sonrió, aun podía recordar lo que fue tener a Corine por primera vez en brazos, ella había sido mucho más pequeña que ahora, pero él podía asegurar que sus pulmones tenían la misma fuerza y aun conservaba el mismo apetito.

"Es preciosa" Le murmuro Alec, Jace sonrió, era la absoluta y obvia verdad.

Los cinco entraron de nuevo a la sala, para ver como Simón peleaba con Magnus.

"Vamos, es un episodio que no he visto" Decía Simon, Magnus tenía el control remoto y parecía disfrutar curiosamente de un episodio repetido de _*Glee_.

"Tengo que decirte, vampiro. Que no siento interés alguno por ver zombis arrancando pedazos de carne a los humanos, aunque sientas ese apetito por la sangre, aquello no puede ser sano para un hijo de la noche" Simon, murmuro algo enojado y luego miro a Jace y a Alec "Quería ver _*The Walking Dead_, pero al parecer tu novio siente una aversión por los zombis" explico.

"No sabes lo repugnante que me resultan los zombis" Murmuro Magnus, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Alec suspiro y se acercó hacia uno de los lugares vacíos. Jace se sentó en otro él solo, mientras sus hijos se tiraban en la alfombra a jugar.

"Es tan pequeña" Jace se dio cuenta de cómo Simon miraba a su hija "¿No crees que es muy pronto para que tengan otro?"

Jace se encogió de hombros "No es como que lo hayamos planeado" dijo restándole importancia, Corine ya se había acabado la leche y ahora dormitaba en sus brazos.

"Debe ser difícil vivir con una mujer embarazada y con tres hijos" Murmuro Simon para sí, como si recordara algo. "Isabelle está extremadamente sensible a cualquier cosa que digo" suspiro "Con Clary, debe ser peor" cuando Jace iba a responder Alec le interrumpió diciendo:

"Aun nos preguntamos cómo lo haces para dejarla embarazada tan rápido" Tomando a Corine de sus brazos la niña sorpresivamente se pegó a su pecho aun dormida.

"Pues Alec, creo que tú y Magnus están muy al tanto de cómo se hacen los bebes" dijo sonriendo con malicia, logrando que Alec se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño.

"Bueno, Dado que los hijos de Lilith somos infértiles" Comenzó a decir Magnus "y que Alec y yo somos hombres en realidad no estamos muy familiarizados con lo de Hacer bebes"

"¿Cómo se hacen los bebes papi?" Pregunto de repente la voz de Celine, Jace que se haya olvidado que tenía a sus dos hijos a un metro de él mirándolo desde la alfombra, se le olvidó cómo hablar.

"No seas tonta" Le reprendió William a su hermana, captando su atención "A los bebes los trae la cigüeña, quien se los da a mamá y ella los cuida en su estómago hasta que aparecen" dijo el niño, con tanta confianza que todos quisieron echarse a reír.

"Pero ¿Cómo llegan al estómago de mamá? ¿Ella se lo come?" Corine pareció asustada y Jace supo que tenía que intervenir.

"En realidad es con magia"

"¿Magia?" dijeron ambos niños confundidos.

"Si, Magia. Cuando sean grandes lo entenderán" Dijo Jace intentando desviar su atención ambos niños se miraron sospechosamente y luego se distrajeron con otra cosa.

"¿Y con un hechizo?" Pregunto de repente Simon a Magnus, dejando a todos confundidos.

"Un hechizo ¿Qué?" dijo Alec.

"Bien, solo se me ocurrió, con lo que dijo Jace…" Simon pareció indeciso "Si un hechizo podría lograr que alguno de ustedes dos… ya saben…"

"¿Que se embaracen?" Jace sonó sorprendido, casi impactado. Alec se sonrojo notablemente.

"Que su ángel nos libre si la magia supera a la biología, cazador" Dijo Magnus con exageración y cambio de canal.

El resto del día continuo con normalidad, como había logrado que Corine se durmiera, Jace la acostó en su cuna. A las 2 de la tarde luego de comer los mellizos habían caído dormidos en la alfombra y con la ayuda de Simon los llevo a la cama. Sus amigos se despidieron de él entonces, Simon diciendo algo de que iría a disfrutar los minutos que le quedaban a solas leyendo manga o viendo anime. Mientras que Alec y Magnus le dijeron que tenían otras cosas que hacer. A las 4 de la tarde Jace se había relajado en el sofá, cuando sintió la puerta de la entrada abrirse, los hermosos y brillantes cabellos de su esposa fue lo primero que vio, luego su rostro y la sonrisa.

"Bien, esto está muy tranquilo. Que extraño" Dijo Clary, Jace pudo sentir su corazón latir rápidamente cuando ella se acercó hasta a él.

"Te extrañamos" Le dijo y la beso, no importaba que llevaran años juntos, ni que tuvieran ya 3 hijos y otro en camino, el nunca había dejado de amar a Clary. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día de descanso?" pregunto ambos se acurrucaron en el sofá, abrazándose.

"Estuvo bien" Clary guardo silencio y luego añadió "Lo siento, por haberte dejado solo con los niños" Él la miro con sorpresa y luego se rio.

"No te tienes que disculpar" la beso de nuevo, larga y lentamente "Son mis hijos, disfruto con ellos y tú tienes que descansar" Por loco que sonara era verdad, a pesar del llanto de Corine y de las travesuras de los gemelos Jace amaba pasar tiempo con ellos, la miro y puso una mano en el vientre abultado de su esposa, Clary ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo por lo que ya se notaba un poco su panza. Ambos se habían quedado sorprendidos al descubrir que Clary volvía a estar embarazada, Jace supuso que de nuevo debía de ser culpa de él, porque él estaba encargado de cuidarlos, pero nunca había tenido mucho control con Clary, por lo que no podía quejarse de su nuevo hijo y en realidad le hacía ilusión ver al nuevo bebé, otro Herondale Morgenstern que agregar al álbum familiar "¿Cómo está nuestro nuevo bebe?"

"Bueno, en realidad de eso te quería hablar" dijo Clary, se veía feliz y a la vez algo avergonzada "Hoy Izzy, me acompaño al hospital"

"¿A si?" Jace espero que se explicara, pero Clary solo lo miro en silencio "y ¿Qué te dijo el médico?"

"Hizo la primera foto" Ella se movió y saco de su bolso un pequeño papel el cual le entrego a Jace. Este estaba en blanco y negro y no era nuevo para Jace, ya había visto muchas ecografías antes, pero esta tenía algo familiar.

"¿Por qué hay dos siluetas?" Por un minuto, solo uno, creyó que la fotografía había salido corrida o defectuosa.

"Tendremos Gemelos, otra vez" Dijo Clary con una risa nerviosa, Jace inhalo con fuerza.

"Por el Ángel…"

* * *

**¡Dejen sus Review!**


End file.
